Hungover
by TheLittleSubmissive
Summary: Set after LS. Dimitri allows Rose to go to a late-night party, only to find out she disobeyed him and got wasted. WARNING: This story contains consensual spanking. If you do not feel comfortable reading about domestic discipline, BDSM, or dom/sub relationships, this story is not for you. One-shot.


Music blasted in my ears as I struggled to walk. I had gotten so drunk at this party and completely forgot how many drinks I had. Lissa was here too, and I mentally slapped myself for drinking so much. I was supposed to keep an eye on her and now had no idea where she was. Damn it.

Dimitri also told me to not get drunk. I was in so much trouble. I even thought about just staying the night until I was sober tomorrow morning, but there was no way he'd let that happen. I had to get Lissa home too, and I was sure Christian wasn't going to be happy when he found out his girlfriend had gotten drunk under my supervision. Lissa wasn't really supposed to be out at parties like this since being announced as Queen, but this was supposed to be a reunion party from our high school friends. It hadn't even been that long since attending the academy, and unsurprisingly, the young adults were still crazy. Some people had already passed out on the floor.

While still trying to find Lissa, I stumbled and fell onto the ground, my head spinning.

"Easy there, Rosie," a voice said. I looked up to see Jesse Zeklos standing over me. What the hell?

He grabbed my arms while his friends who I didn't recognize grabbed my legs, dragging me away.

"What the—hey! Put me down!" Despite my slurred protests, I was too wasted to struggle.

"Take her out to the lawn. That girl is fucking wasted, man," someone muttered. I no longer paid attention to what others were shouting. I was too weak, too drunk to even concentrate.

I felt my body being dropped onto the grass.

"What...what are you—"

"Shh, Rosie, just relax." Just as I expected, Jesse was drunk too. Not as drunk as me, but drunk enough to slur on his words a little. His hands snaked around my torso, and he pressed his lips against my throat.

No. Don't touch me. I'm going to be sick.

"Get...no... get away. Get off of me," I said, trying to push him away.

"You're not going anywhere." He pulled my hair back, but before he could sink his fangs into my neck, he was thrown off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Oh shit. It was Dimitri. I was relieved that he was here, but I knew I had hell to pay.

"Don't you _ever_ take advantage of her like that again," Dimitri said in a dangerously low voice, holding Jesse by the collar of his shirt. Jesse nodded rapidly, his eyes wide. Dimitri threw him to the ground, and even in my disoriented state, I could see how hard it was for him to resist beating him up then and there.

I was still lying in the grass, my head spinning. Dimitri walked back over to me and slipped his hands under my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, tipping my neck to see if Jesse had bitten me anywhere.

"I'm fine," I said. If it weren't for Dimitri's firm grip on my arm, I probably would have collapsed.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked, looking back at the house. When I didn't respond, he shut his eyes for a moment, sighing heavily in frustration.

"You were supposed to look after her," came another voice. It was only then that I noticed there was another person behind him—Christian. He looked just as angry as Dimitri, but he averted his gaze as he went into the house. Dimitri was gentle as he continued to inspect me, and a few minutes later, Christian came out, holding Lissa's arm. She was even more drunk than I was, if that was even possible. Christian was saying something to her, and I assumed he was chastising by the sound of his voice.

"Do you need to throw up?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes, falling against him. He easily caught me and lifted me up bridal style. I recognized our black Mercedes sedan parked on the side of the street. He set me down beside the car and opened the passenger door.

"We're going home," Dimitri said curtly. "Get in the car. _Now_."

"That's not very nice," I mumbled. "You're a meanie."

"Oh, I can be mean. Now, _get in the car_. Don't make me repeat myself again, Rose."

I giggled. "Alrighty." I finally crawled into the car, falling back a little. Dimitri closed the door, but before getting into the driver's side, he walked behind the car and started talking to Christian. He had parked right behind Dimitri and had Lissa sitting in the passenger side. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they sounded pretty pissed off. It wasn't at each other, though—it was at Lissa and me.

After a few minutes, Dimitri finally climbed in beside me. He reached over and buckled my seat belt in place along with his own.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked, still slurring on my words. Dimitri started up the car.

"You two are in big trouble," he said, keeping his voice calm. My mind was in too much of a blur that I couldn't come up with anything else to say. At some point on our way home, I spoke again.

"You're pretty," I told him as I stared as his beautiful features. I had no idea where the comment had come from, but I had a feeling it was just my drunk self talking.

"Am I now?" There was a hint of a smile on Dimitri's face despite the fact that he was probably really mad at me.

"Yeah," I said. Dimitri turned serious again, focusing on the road. Bile rose in my throat, but I kept it down and closed my eyes. No way was I going to vomit in a car like this.

Dimitri parked into our driveway after about ten minutes. My body was no longer able to contain the alcohol and a wave of nausea hit me hard. I got out of the car and ran out onto the side of the street where I began to vomit uncontrollably. A pair of strong hands held my hair back as my body convulsed.

After about twenty seconds of forceful vomiting, Dimitri handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth. I pressed it to my mouth and then closed it in a fist.

"Such a gentleman," I said, sounding like an immature toddler.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you inside."

When we got to our room, Dimitri stripped me completely and threw my clothes into the laundry basket. I still had makeup on, but I was too tired and dizzy to do anything at this point. Dimitri tucked me into bed, pushing the comforter up to my chin. He bent down and kissed my forehead, and before I could say anything, I was out.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was pounding. Nausea attacked my senses, and I rose out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. My body convulsed as I puked into the toilet.

Dimitri was already there, holding my hair out of the way.

Vomiting was absolutely awful—especially after a long night of drinking. The acid from whatever I drank last night burned my esophagus. I thought I would stop, but...it just kept coming, over and over again. Tears sprang ceaselessly from my eyes, and I made a mental note in my head to never do this again.

"Make it stop…_please_ make it stop," I cried. My chest hurt. My head hurt. My body was trembling. The vomiting had finally stopped, but it left me feeling empty and dehydrated. I flushed the toilet immediately.

"Roza, calm down," Dimitri said, resting his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't calm down right away. Everything around me was spinning.

"Roza, look at me. _Look at me_." He stroked my hair as he said, "relax. Deep breaths."

I listened to his words and to his soothing, gentle but stern voice.

"That's it. Good girl. Just calm down."

I let him coax me into relaxation, and he pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back.

"Do you want to sleep a little longer?" he asked.

"I... I don't know. I definitely don't feel drunk anymore," I said.

"Alright. How about we go downstairs and get you something to eat?" he suggested, rubbing my back. I was still a little nauseous, but I nodded anyways, knowing it was probably best to get some food into my system.

* * *

I took a bite into the plain toast Dimitri had given me. I would have usually eaten something bigger for breakfast, but I didn't think my stomach could handle anything other than dry toast. I'd already gulped down an entire glass of water due to the dehydration.

"Thank you," I said softly as Dimitri sat down next to me. I was a little surprised by how gentle and caring he was after my inexcusable behavior last night. I thought he'd immediately start punishing me right away, but instead, he'd helped me relax, let me eat and drink, and allowed me to recover. That didn't mean he wasn't angry or disappointed with me, though. I knew he was; but he was good at controlling himself.

"Dimitri...I just wanted to say that you have every right to be angry with me. What I did yesterday was irresponsible. I... I don't even remember everything that happened."

"I'm more disappointed than angry. And what you did was more than just irresponsible. I've got a list of things you did wrong. I've calmed down now, but yesterday, I will admit, I was pissed. Not only did you get wasted, but you also failed to look after Lissa—who, by the way, was just as drunk and out of it as you were. Both of you didn't even answer any of my phone calls or texts—Christian's too. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I looked down, feeling ashamed. He was right—I was completely reckless yesterday. I was supposed to watch Lissa and stay with her to make sure she didn't get drunk. I was supposed to make sure that nobody took advantage of her, and I completely failed in doing so by stupidly getting drunk.

"And Jesse. God forbid I ever see him again. I wanted to kill him. Did he hurt you before I came?" he demanded.

"No. He didn't hurt me," I reassured him. "But if I wasn't drunk, I probably would've broken his jaw."

Dimitri shook his head. "If you weren't drunk, you wouldn't have let him touch you at all. And I would've done a lot more than that. I could have put him in the hospital if it weren't for my self-control," he said, and I could easily hear the stress in his voice.

"I know...and I'm sorry. I made a mistake yesterday, a bad one. I'm not proud of what I did," I admitted, feeling guilty.

"Well," he said, "I'm going to make sure you don't make the same mistake ever again." His voice had turned strict. He was now in disciplinarian mode. I knew I needed to be punished for my actions, but at the same time, I still felt anxious.

"Come." Standing, Dimitri held out his hand. I slipped my hand in his without hesitation, knowing what was coming.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he said firmly. We went upstairs, heading to our room. I hadn't been punished for a while.

Dimitri guided me inside the room. "I want you to strip completely and sit on the bed while you wait. Keep your hands behind you and don't move or speak until I come back, do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, sir," I answered submissively. I took off all my clothes, including my undergarments, and threw them on the bed. I then kneeled on the bed, facing the headboard with my arms folded behind my back. I sat there for about ten minutes until I heard the door open again. I had the urge to look behind me, feeling vulnerable as ever, but I stayed put and waited.

"Turn around," Dimitri ordered. I obeyed immediately, dropping my arms and shifting around. My eyes widened when I saw the belt in his hand.

Oh, fuck...I'm really getting it.

Dimitri set the belt down on the mattress, then sat down at the edge. "Come here," he said. I stood up and faced him, blushing when I realized that I was naked and he was still fully clothed. He gently took my wrist, but before he could drag me across his lap, I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, my voice wavering. I wasn't protesting or trying to stall the situation, but I was always a little nervous before earning a harsh punishment. Dimitri sensed my hesitancy and knew that I wasn't ready yet.

"Do you need a moment?" he asked, stroking my hand with his thumb. I nodded, running a hand through my hair. Dimitri stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I promise I'm not trying to stall anything."

"I understand," he said, rubbing my back. "We've talked about this. If you need some reassurance before your punishment, I'll give that to you. There's nothing wrong with it."

I hugged him back, letting out some deep breaths as I prepared myself. Even in times like this, he was so supportive and always made sure I could let go before he took control. One thing he always made sure of was that I didn't go through a spanking or a scene without being ready and releasing my control to him.

Finally, after almost five minutes, I pulled back, submitting myself to him. Dimitri kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready?" he asked, tipping my chin up.

"Yes, sir," I whispered. He sat back down on the bed and grabbed my wrist again, pulling me across his lap.

"Now, I want you to know I'm doing this because I care about you and I don't want you to ever do this again. What you did yesterday was inexcusable and reckless. You let yourself _and _Lissa get drunk when I specifically told you not to. I know it was an off-day for both of you, but you're a guardian now, and you didn't look after her like you were supposed to. On top of that, you didn't answer any of my texts or calls, leaving me worried sick about you."

I didn't know what to say. I just felt so ashamed over what I'd done yesterday.

The spanking began not too long after his lecture. I gripped the sheets in my hands and tried to stay completely still. It hurt even if it was just a warm-up. Dimitri's spankings always hurt.

After about one, maybe two minutes, the sting got worse. I was starting to squirm, but tried to stay still and take the punishment. The smacks stopped, and I soon felt Dimitri's hand rub my bottom. He always did this to prevent any severe bruising. It hadn't lasted that long, but it was enough to prevent any damage and calm me down a little. He resumed the spanking, this time going a little harder. I stayed still, but started making noises of discomfort into the duvet. It really began to hurt now. But I guess...this is what drinking caused. I was so stupid and irresponsible, and was now paying the price.

I began kicking my feet up every now and then, though I hardly noticed it at first. When I raised my feet again, Dimitri stopped and placed his right leg over both of mine, trapping them underneath. Once he resumed, I began squirming and moaning on his lap, unable to hold still. It didn't stop him in the least from hitting his target.

He stopped again and rubbed my bottom, and I relaxed against his thighs.

"Stand up," he commanded, patting my bottom. "Bend over the bed."

This was the hard part. I could take the belt, but it still hurt like hell. I rarely got the belt unless I did something really bad. This just happened to be one of them.

I bent over and decided to rest my hands in front of me. Dimitri picked up the belt and folded it, then wrapped the ends around his hand.

"You will receive 16 strokes. You don't have to count," he said.

This was going to hurt like hell, but...it had to be done. I knew I deserved this.

I shut my eyes and gripped the duvet tightly. A few seconds passed until I heard a swish of air and then felt a searing pain as the belt made contact with my sensitive skin.

"Ow!" I cried. He hit me again a second time, making me cry out again. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to drip down my cheeks. A sob broke through when the third hit came. Without even thinking, I threw a hand back to protect myself. Dimitri, unfazed by my sudden action, grabbed a hold of my wrist and placed it back in front of me.

"Leave your hands there," he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Yes, sir," I said. I cried harder but stayed still as the fourth hit came.

"You will_ not_ get drunk behind my back like that again," he said firmly, laying the swats where he wanted them.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

I lost track of how many more times the belt made contact with my skin and slumped against the mattress, submitting to the pain.

Not soon enough, the painful swats stopped and the belt was placed back onto the bed. Dimitri let me lay there for a few minutes, rubbing my back to help me calm down and compose myself. Afterwards, he put his hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to stand back up. I couldn't bring myself to speak, so instead, I walked into Dimitri's welcome arms and softly wept into his chest.

"It's over," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. Dimitri tightened his arms around me and stroked my hair as I cried. It wasn't all from the physical pain. It was more of an emotional release. I'd felt so ashamed and guilty before, but now I felt safe, loved and forgiven.

"I'm sorry," I went on. "I didn't mean to...I should've just—"

"Shh. All's forgiven, Roza. I'm proud of you. You took the punishment well." Dimitri smoothed the hair out of my face and cupped my cheeks. I sniffled and he gently wiped my fresh tears away with his thumb.

"I love you," I cried quietly. Dimitri kissed my cheek and rubbed my back again.

"I love you too, Roza. I'll take care of you."

* * *

After about 45 minutes, Dimitri had applied soothing lotion to my red bottom and had also given me a five-minute rub. I'd hoped for more, but I was meant to feel the sting, which I could understand. It wasn't really part of the punishment itself, but it was still important that I was reminded of it.

We had gone downstairs together to watch some funny movies together. I sat on Dimitri's lap, wrapped in a warm and cozy blanket. Dimitri held me against him and had his face buried in my hair while keeping his eyes on the screen.

Dimitri's aftercare was amazing. I felt so incredibly safe in his arms. I felt so happy, so special to him. I knew he'd had previous girls in the past, but it was never like this. He hadn't opened up to them about himself, never expressed himself the way he did with me. He never cuddled with them for as long as we did. He literally cherished me. This felt so happy, yet so simple. I hated to admit it to myself, but I usually needed a lot of care because I_ did_ have a bit of a weak side. I hid that from people, and I always had this sort of tough exterior that never allowed others to discover that side of me.

I loved having Dimitri in my life. He's made me stronger, more confident, more mature, and respectful. I still always had that typical Rose Hathaway attitude in me that I'd had since day one, but I didn't think that would ever go away.

Our relationship was...different. BDSM had become such a big part of our lives. I still remembered how nervous I'd been during the first real punishment. Back then, Dimitri had been easier on me because I was inexperienced and new to BDSM. At the beginning, we had taken it slow, and surprisingly, I was a lot more submissive now than before.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Our life," I confessed.

"What about our life?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how I was when we started out with BDSM. How nervous I was, how inexperienced. You've guided me through so much and I've changed a lot."

Dimitri's expression was thoughtful as he took in my words. "Yes. You have changed a lot. You seem happier, and that's good. I want you to always feel happy with yourself."

"I am happy," I stated. "You make me happier than anyone."

Dimitri looked down at me, and the look on his face was of pure love. He bent down and gently crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned and cupped his face. Oh my, kissing him felt so incredibly good.

His tongue plunged into my mouth without permission, but he didn't need it; I would always let him in. He pulled back as he turned off the TV before picking me up effortlessly.

"Playroom," I hinted.

"Not today, Sweetheart. You're not well enough," he said.

"Please?" I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No means no, Roza. You need more energy for that. It's not safe with your current state. Trust me," Dimitri said.

"But—"

"No buts. I'll make love to you tonight."

My cheeks flushed and I kissed his sharp jawline the whole way up. Once we were in the room, I closed the door and he set me down. The blanket slipped off of my body with ease, and in seconds, I was completely naked. Dimitri pulled me close and tangled his hand in my hair, tugging my head back sharply. I gasped, taken by surprise. He pressed his lips to my throat, sucking the spot tenderly which I figured would create a mark.

He started walking towards the bed, making me walk backwards. I hissed when my bottom hit the edge of the bed, trying to move forward to avoid the sting. Dimitri didn't budge and only pressed his hips into mine. He snaked his hand beneath me and grabbed one of my sensitive cheeks, igniting a hiss from my mouth.

"Feel it, Roza. Feel the soft burn in your skin to remind of who was here and who owns you. Understand?" Dimitri's voice was as soft as silk, yet still full of authority. I didn't answer him, which caused him to turn me around and deliver a small smack to my rear. I yelped and tried to reach a hand back, but Dimitri pinned it easily behind me.

"Do you understand?" Dimitri repeated.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Good. Now bend over the bed," he instructed. I obeyed his order, my clit throbbing.

"Don't move," he said, gripping my thighs. I closed my eyes and nearly squealed when he pressed his tongue up against my wet folds. His tongue started flipping up and down, and I couldn't help but squirm and wiggle around. A sharp slap landed on my sore cheek again, causing me to yelp in pain.

"I told you not to move," Dimitri said. "If I have to warn you again, you're going to end up back over my knee."

"But I'm already sore," I whined, clenching my thighs together.

"Then do as you're told," he whispered, gripping my thighs tighter. He proceeded to lap his tongue around my juices, sucking them and making tiny little circles around my clit. I mewled when he unexpectedly poked two fingers inside me, and it took everything in me not to move.

"Oh, god, Dimitri please," I begged.

"Please what?" Dimitri asked, suddenly stopping. I groaned, wanting to rub against his fingers, but didn't dare move.

"Please...make me come," I moaned, popping my butt out a little more.

"With pleasure," he said, placing his mouth back on my core. I took a sharp intake of air when he pumped his fingers in and out of me, rubbing against my sweet spot every now and then. I couldn't control the sounds coming out of my mouth as I was brought closer and closer to my climax.

"Come for me, Roza. I want to hear you scream for me. Come now," Dimitri commanded, slapping my sore ass. I mewled loudly as pain and pleasure mingled together, creating a mind-blowing orgasm that made my legs shake. I was left breathless and exhausted on the bed, trying to catch my breath.

"Good girl," Dimitri whispered in my ear, running his hands over my small waist.

"Thank you, sir," I said, sounding tired and lifeless. Dimitri planted kisses behind my ear and kept my body warm with his tall muscular one. Once I had recovered, I started to get up and turned around, hooking my fingers into the hem of Dimitri's t-shirt. He helped me take if off, and I undressed him until he was completely naked, his member standing straight up. My core was throbbing when I watched him rub himself. The sight of him pleasuring himself was so attractive. I slid down to my knees in front of him, then grabbed his member and took him into my mouth. Dimitri's breath hitched and he threw his head back for a second, letting out a moan.

Fuck, that was so hot. I slowly brought him deeper into my mouth, then took him out, sucking the tip like a popsicle. I brought him deeper in and continuously moved my head back and forth, using my hands to rub the rest of his shaft.

"Fuck...you're so good. Keep going," Dimitri growled. I repeated the process over and over again and looked up at him with innocent wide eyes. Dimitri curled his fingers in my hair and started to control me. I immediately relaxed and let him do what he wanted.

"God, Roza, your mouth feels so good around me."

I closed my eyes and moaned around his dick, letting him control me. He pulled my head back and forth, knowing not to go too far as I had already talked about my gag reflex.

Dimitri was straining, holding back his orgasm when suddenly he pulled out and hooked his arms under my armpits, pulling me up fast. I gasped when he spun me around and pushed my torso against the bed, slapping my ass sharply again. I eagerly spread my legs and he lined himself up, then plunged himself into me. He automatically hit my sweet spot, and I screamed, my eyes rolling back. He took a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, then started pounding into me again in a perfect rhythm. He hit the same spot inside me over and over again, making me lose myself with him in sheer bliss. Dimitri's mouth was all over me, kissing, sucking, biting, marking me as his.

Suddenly, he slowed down and brought his lips down to my ear. "Who are you coming for, Rose?" he demanded, still holding my hair in a tight grasp.

"You. Only you," I moaned.

"Good girl. You're not coming for yourself, are you?"

"No, Sir. I want _you_ to come for me."

"_Yes_. Good girl." With that he picked up the pace right away and used his free hand to hold my back down while he fucked me senseless.

"I want you to come for me, Roza. Nice and hard for me," Dimitri ordered, slapping my ass once more. This time, I screamed and arched my back as I exploded all over him. I nearly blacked out over the impact and slumped against the mattress, exhausted. Dimitri came a second later, gripping my hair tightly. After that, he pulled out and collapsed on top of me, giving me small but wet butterfly kisses on my neck. Dimitri was sweating at this point, and surprisingly so was I.

"You really are amazing," he whispered against my neck. I blushed and melted into his warm embrace. I didn't have the energy to say anything back, so instead, I kissed him again and stayed where I was, letting him hold me in his protective embrace. I relaxed, feeling safe in his arms as we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
